Blood and Fire
by MidnightBlaze
Summary: This is something very unusual for me to do, a fan fiction. But, I've been reading Gundam Wing fanfiction, and I was listeining to the Indigo Girls, so I was inspired. Read/Review. All disclaimers are inside the fan fic.


This is very, very, very, very, very OOC for everyone involved. Rated R for language and content.  
  
Blood and Fire (a song fic based on "Blood and Fire" by the Indigo Girls") I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I take credit for the song.  
  
Relena closed her eyes as she began to scratch herself. She felt the cold steel of the knife tear against her skin, a silent bringer of a deep, searing pain. It drew blood, sure enough. Deep garnet strands of blood began to seap through the newly formed openings in her skin. She turned her arm over, and allowed the blood to collect into a pewter dish on the floor. As soon as she was satisfied, she lit the candle.   
  
// I have spent nights with matches and knives  
leaning over ledges only two flights up  
cutting my heart, burning my soul  
nothing left to hold  
nothing left but blood and fire//  
  
Heero squirmed between the sheets on his bed. He tossed and turned, angered at himself for leaving Relena like that. He knew she was unstable, he didn't have to break up with her so violently. He remembered how she had screamed and yelled at him, angered and tortured. He simply couldn't take it anymore. What she had referred to as love had gone strange. It was cold and obsessive, not warm and caring as it should be. Heero only hoped that she would get some  
help for her problem.  
  
// you have spent nights thinking of me  
missing my arms but you needed to leave  
leaving my cuts, leaving my burns  
hoping I'd learn//  
  
Relena looked into the flame. She prayed to whatever cruel, distant god she believed in that this would work. She was performing a ritual she had learned from an alien shaman. It was supposed to make lost love return, or to punish it for not returning. She had needed her own blood, and she  
gave it willingly. She stared into the candle's flame as it licked at the air, sucking in the oxygen like her own body had every time she and Heero had made love. She remembered it vividly, the way his body felt so perfect inside of her own. The way that they melted together, the perfect combination. It felt so good to her, so right. So much pain and pleasure, torment and happiness all together at once, melting into a chaotic beauty on her father's former bed.   
  
// but blood and fire  
are too much for these restless arms to hold  
and my nights of desire they're calling me  
back to your fold  
and I am calling you, calling you  
from 10,000 miles away  
won't you whet my fire with your love  
babe//  
  
Heero sighed again, and tried to dream. He slept, but he slept uneasily, and he dreamt of her. She was sitting on his chest, kissing him and nipping at his neck. She breathed into his ear and said, "My darling, I am yours. Take me as you want to be taken. Fulfill my need, and make me a part of you. You are my master, now and forever. Whip me, punish me!" Heero looked into her eyes,  
they were cold and distant.  
"Oh, Relena, my love. I could never hurt you!" She looked at him, very confused and hurt.   
"But, I want you to. I NEED you to. I thought that you loved me?" She began to bawl, her brown  
eyes pouring tears from them as though she were competing against Niagara Falls. Heero was  
desperately confused.  
"Dear Relena, do not cry! I do love you. That's why..." Relena cut him off by slapping him.   
"You don't love me! Not at all, not even a little bit!" She screamed at him, tearing her claws into him. Heero suddenly awoke, sweating.  
  
// I am looking for someone who can take as much as I give  
and give back as much as I need  
you know and they still have the will to live ah no  
cause I am intense, I am in need  
I am in pain, I am in love  
and I feel forsaken you know  
like the things I gave away//  
  
Relena began to speak silently, mostly in Latin. She chanted an incantation that could be loosely  
translated as, "Spirits of life! Spirits of darkness and light! Open up your powers to me, so that I may use them to bring back to me my life and light! Thy servant needs this man to deliver her into thy hands. My life is now to serve thee. Take this sacrifice and make my will to bend to thine!"  
Suddenly, Relena's body was filled with an unearthly light. Her body began to wrack with  
convulsions, spilling the blood onto herself, and dropping the candle to the floor. The flame from the candle started the carpet on fire, and her body was soon engulfed with flames.  
  
// and blood and fire  
are too much for these restless arms to hold  
and my nights of desire they're calling me  
back to your fold  
and I am calling you, calling you  
from 10,000 miles away  
won't you whet my fire with your love  
babe, babe, babe//  
  
Relena awoke feeling very different indeed. Her house was in flames, and she was perfect. She  
wasn't coughing or weezing from the smoke that billowed and surrounded her, and her body was  
not marked by the fire. She looked toward the heavens. "Thank you, my master!" She cried. She  
knew what was next, she must find her beloved Heero.   
  
Walking toward his apartment, she climbed the stairs and knew that he was awake and alone. She  
knocked on the door and said, "Heero, we need to talk! Please, I'm sorry, I just want to make  
things better." Heero heard her shouting, and came to the door. He let her in and said,   
"Relena, are you alright? It's the middle of the night." Shutting the door behind him, he lead her into the living room. He sat down on the black leather couch next to him and looked at her with worried eyes. She laughed it off.  
"Yes, silly, I'm quite alright. In fact, I'm better than alright. I've come to my senses. I need you, Heero. I can't live without you." Heero sighed a dreadful sigh. This was what he had been afraid of.  
"Relena, we've been through this. I can't be with you. You're not well right now. You're sick."  
He took her by the hands and looked at the white bandage on her wrist. "What's this?" He asked,  
slightly angry, but mostly hurt. "Have you been cutting yourself again, Relena? Huh?" She looked at him, and teared up. She turned her back to him.  
"I only wanted you to love me! Was that so hard? You couldn't do it, could you! You wanted my life to be miserable, didn't you!" She turned back at him, an evil look in her eye. She pressed her body close to his. "You asked for it!"  
  
// I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love  
you know I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love  
I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love//  
  
Relena kneed Heero in the crotch, and sent him doubling over in pain. She kicked him in the  
stomach and began to scream.   
"I only... ::kick-kick:: Wanted...::kick:: You to love... ::kick:: Me! ::kick::" She threw him onto his back and punched him in the face. "But no, that was too hard for you, wasn't it?  
::punch-punch-punch:: You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" She reached up her sleeve and took  
the knife from it's hiding place. She forced Heero's head back and kissed him passionately.  
"Goodbye, Heero." She said, and jammed the knife into Heero's chest.  
  
// and blood and fire  
are too much for these restless arms to hold  
and my nights of desire they're calling me  
back to your fold  
and I am calling you, calling you  
from 10,000 miles away  
won't you whet my fire with your love  
babe  
won't you whet my fire with your love  
babe now  
whet my fire with your love// 


End file.
